Shadow's Worst Nightmare
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After saving the world, Shadow wakes up to a nasty surprise.


**Shadow's Worst Nightmare**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: That's right. No more being a lazy piece of shit cashing in with shitty, short fanfics. I'm actually going to give this baby more life, like it should have deserved when I wrote this. And oh, so much much much much much much much much much more! (By the way, I just wasted the word count just to get this at exactly one thousand words. Heh.) Time to give this little baby a big, fat, well deserved **PRRRROMOTION**.

Disclaimer: Every single little thing in this story belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

"Shadow... Shadow..." A strange, deep toned male voice muttered, its voice echoing through the pitch black.

Shadow The Hedgehog moaned weakly as he shook his head, looking around him cautiously as he wondered what was going on to begin with.

"Urgh... what the hell... where am I...?" Shadow asked as he rubbed his right arm, looking up as he grumbled.

The strange, deep toned voice came back as it continued muttering to the black, humanoid hedgehog, "Shadow, you are about to embark on the worst adventure of your life. Take great caution..."

Shadow made an awkward face as he placed his hands on his firm hips. "Take caution What?" He scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he chuckled briefly. "Why the hell would I take caution for-" He screamed as he was suddenly blown into the starry night sky by a stong gust of cold wind, losing sight as everything went pitch black.

* * *

Shadow screamed as he got up in bed, gasping as he rubbed his forehead. Shaking his head, the black, humanoid, artificially made fifty-year-old hedgehog picked up his alarm clock, looking at it as he was still in his black bed. Gasping in shock, he tossed the clock at the ceiling, jumping out of bed as he started brushing his teeth as quick as possible.

"Six in the morning! How could it be six o' clock already!" Shadow exclaimed as he spat the mint-flavored toothpaste out, washing his mouth with water as he dashed out of his house, heading eastward into Station Square. He closed his eyes as he sped amongst the streets, praying to himself under his breath, "I just hope today turns out more normal than what happened in the last few weeks."

Silver The Hedgehog watched from the distance as Shadow sped past him. The albino humanoid psychic hedgehog chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together, muttering to himself, "Hehehehe... just keep running, Shadow... that pizza I made last night is going to give you one hell of a nightmare..."

And thus, with those very words, began the descent to madness, for poor old Shadow The Hedgehog. And with a horrible dose of pathetically increasing the word count to infinity and beyond, at that!

* * *

Later that very day, which quickly transferred into night, Shadow the Hedgehog went to Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's usual, generic, crappy lair, somewhere off the western coastline of the landmass containing Station Square. Needless to say, Dr. Eggman was trying to take over the word, as usual. Words cannot describe how bland the lair was.

Shadow used Chaos Control to burst into the command room and shouted loudly, pointing at Dr. Eggman, who was simply sitting in his egg-shaped red chair, "I'm going to stop you, Dr. Eggman! Don't hesitate, doctor!"

Dr. Eggman laughed heartily, eating some popcorn at the moment. "Ohohohohohoho! You think you can defeat me, Shadow The Hedgehog? That's a good laugh!" He continued laughing as he munched on more popcorn.

Shadow raised his right eyebrow as he smirked, raising his right arm in the air "But I'm not alone!" He quickly shouted shortly afterward, as he took out the seven different colored Chaos Emeralds, all of them brightly shining, of which was enough to cause almost anyone to become blind in an instant.

"Curses! I'm foiled again!" Dr. Eggman shouted, gritting his teeth as he face palmed, his beautiful brownish mustache dropping as he dropped his popcorn bowl, standing up as he pointed at Shadow, his left arm shaking. "You brought the Chaos Emeralds! Yet again! For the nine thousandth time!"

"That's right!" Shadow shouted triumphally with another sly smirk. Then, within a mere seconds of snapping his fingers, Shadow briefly laughed as he turned into Super Shadow and instantly defeated Dr. Eggman, causing him to blast off again. Super Shadow then blew up the entire lair, causing it to explode in a huge, sexy fiery fashion as Super Shadow made out of the explosion alive.

"The world is saved!" Super Shadow boldly announced, turning back to normal Shadow as he landed on the concrete ground, dusting his hands as he continued smirking that infamous smirk of his.

Everyone cheered for Shadow, and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Shadow later woke up in bed, confused as to what happened yesterday. He rubbed his head as he groaned, apparently not remembering what has occurred before at all.

"Ooh my head... Huh? Why am I in bed... and why am I wearing clothes?" Shadow asked himself dumbfoundly as he turned to his right, to his horror, to see...

"The winner, hands down!" Vector the Crocodile boasted as he raised his fake eyebrows at Shadow, grinning widely as he laughed.

Shadow screamed in horror as he Chaos Blasted Vector, sending him flying out of the window and onto the ground as the black hedgehog took a long, cold shower, being disturbed beyond belief.

Real suffering... _has just begun..._


End file.
